


.01 Drunk Confessions

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You get home wasted, and you and Dean end up confessing your mutual feelings.





	.01 Drunk Confessions

I stumbled in the front door, not bothering to knock like I was supposed to.  
"Y/N?" Sam's voice asked cautiously from the library.  
"Yes I'm here," I slurred, almost falling down the stairs as I attempted to walk down them like a normal person.  
"Are you okay?" It was Dean's voice now sounding from somewhere near his brother.  
"Sure," I responded as I slunk down the stairs and joined the boys in the library. An inescapable grin planted itself on my face as I leaned on the doorjam with the boys' full attention on me.  
"I'm fucking fantastic," I asserted.  
Dean laughed, immediately aware of what had happened. "You're wasted," he said.  
"Maybe a lil," I confessed, to Sam's apparent disappointment. He let out a sigh and returned to his research. Dean, on the other hand, stood up and joined me at the door.  
Giving me a sly smirk, he asked, "So how much did you drink anyway?"  
"Like.." I counted on my fingers, "like 7 or 8?"  
Dean laughed. "7 or 8 what?"  
"LIIT's," I responded, laughing as I realized how funny that was. Dean rolled his eyes at me and scooped me up in his arms without warning, carrying me off to the bathroom as I hit his chest in fake protest. "Put me down, you oaf," I giggled.  
"Nope." He kicked open the bathroom door and sat me down on the closed toilet seat.  
"What're we doin' in here?"  
"I'm gonna clean you up, then it's off to bed for you. We got ourselves a big day tomorrow, yaknow," he murmured as he retrieved a washcloth from the cabinet and ran it under some warm water.  
I let out a sigh and let my eyes slide closed as he ran it over my forehead and down my cheeks. His hand paused for a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes to see what was happening I realized he had been staring intently at me for the past few seconds. I took his hand in mine and rubbed it nervously with my thumb. "What's wrong?" I asked in a small voice.  
He blinked and shook his head, as if clearing it of some forbidden thought. "Nothing. It's- it's nothing."  
He attempted to continue wiping the sweat and makeup off my face, but I stopped him this time. I took ahold of his hand and let my other palm wander to the back of his head, kneading through the short hair there. "Dean," I whispered. "Please."  
His gaze turned sad as he took a second to look away from me. "Y/N, you, you," he began, seeming to not have the words before giving up entirely. He gave me a begging look, but I remained silent, and he soon began again. "How do I say this? I've never really been in this position before, okay? So do forgive me if I majorly fuck this up." He took a deep breath. "I really, really like you. Like, 'almost love,' like you."  
My mouth opened slightly, and he continued before I got a chance to speak up.  
"It's the first time this has ever really happened to me, but damn, I just wanna be with you. And I know that's unrealistic, I know that can never happen with us, but I mean, I just can't seem to shake this thing. You don't even have to say anything, okay? Forget I ever mentioned it, really."  
"Dean, shut up." I rolled my eyes at his look of surprise. "You think I'm gonna let this go? Babe, you had me at, 'Get the fuck in the car.'" We shared a laugh while recalling the less than perfect situation we had met in. "We're gonna give this thing a shot. I don't care what you think."  
His mouth lifted into a tiny smile, but it disappeared much sooner than I wished it would've. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're survivors," I tried to reassure him. It didn't seem to work, so I leaned in for a kiss instead, resolve strengthened by the alcohol in my veins.  
To my surprise and embarrassment, he stopped my lips with his hand. "What the fuck Dean," I whined, tired of waiting for this to happen.  
A genuine, lasting smile finally found its way onto his face. "We can do this later, but right now you are drunk as a skunk and I really don't want you to feel taken advantage of."  
"But-" I started, and was cut off.  
"Trust me on this one." With that, he continued cleaning me up and getting me ready for bed. He refused to say another word on the subject despite my pleading and prodding.  
Before he left my room, though, he said, "Talk to me again tomorrow, okay?"  
I nodded earnestly. "I swear it on my life."  
With one last chuckle and goodnight, he shut the door. I fell asleep almost instantaneously.  
The next morning, I sure as hell remembered what had transpired. I was going to get that kiss. I brushed my teeth before heading downstairs, well aware of my hangover breath. The boys were in the kitchen, Sam making something on the stove and Dean reading a newspaper on a barstool. They both turned their attention to me when I walked in, and if I'm not mistaken Dean's face flushed a light pink.  
"Morning," Sam spoke, oblivious to the tension between Dean and I.  
"Morning, Sammy. Dean, come here you lil shit." That got their attention, and in a matter of seconds I had reached Dean and planted my lips on his.  
I could tell he was surprised at first, but he recovered easily and we kissed as if we had been doing it for decades. When I pulled away, I noticed his arms had encircled my waist and mine were in his hair, something I hadn't even realized was happening. He smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes before giving him a lighter peck and letting myself out of our embrace to get some coffee.  
"I had been wondering how long that was gonna take," Sam said nonchalantly, but I was too elated to be annoyed. Dean and I spent the morning in, watching Seinfeld reruns, cuddling on the couch, and making up for lost time by making out during the commercial breaks.


End file.
